


The Favour

by thebunnyfromthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: For Lance's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebunnyfromthemoon/pseuds/thebunnyfromthemoon
Summary: The favour | voltron legendary defender | klance | 16+ | 2018/07/26-27AN: I wanted the favour and the present to be in the center, but I think I failedAN#2: for our favourite blue sharpshooter’s birthday~AN#3: beta bluest-paladin (thank you very much)--In the first year the whole castle heard Lance and no-one had a chance to forget what day was it. It was his birthday. Lance had a big family, they used to celebrate birthdays loud and noisy.In the next year, Lance forgot it, or at least he didn’t seem care about what day it was.





	The Favour

In the first year the whole castle heard Lance and no-one had a chance to forget what day was it. It was his birthday. Lance had a big family, they used to celebrate birthdays loud and noisy.

In the next year, Lance forgot it, or at least he didn’t seem care about what day it was. Hunk remembered and asked the team to celebrate it. They liked the idea, but had to move quickly if they wanted a surprise party. Hunk made a cake, a chocolate flavoured one, Lance deserved at least a cake on his birthday. Coran asked Lance to help him clean the pods - again; it was a distraction to make the boy busy and space uncle could keep an eye on him. Allura and Pidge left to get a present. They couldn’t decide so they got a lot of things in the end.

In the evening the party was ready and Lance was touched and surprised. He forgot his birthday, but the others remembered and it made him teary and emotional. The cake was delicious, Lance got water guns and a promise they would visit a beach, a stuffed plush shark-like creature and a blue turtleneck as a present. He liked them very much. They had a good time and shared stories of childhood birthday parties. The Earthlings told the Alteans about their traditions, and they were amused. Coran talked about their traditions and they agreed for the next birthday they would try to celebrate with a mix of both traditions.

After the party Lance returned to his room dead tired. He started to take off his jacket, still wearing a soft, fond smile as he was thinking about the evening. The others were so nice. He even got a cake! And a lot of presents!

His movements stopped. He noticed a small...thing on his bed, near the pillow. The box looking like thing was wrapped awkwardly into a white and blue glittering paper and tied with a silver ribbon. It seemed like an ugly… Present that was wrapped by his eight year old sibling. But it was for his birthday, he was sure - and the small note attached to it reassured him. It only said _To Lance_ with black, neat letters.

Lance sat on the bed and tore the wrapping. He found a little blue box. He felt his heart beat faster, he was excited. He opened the box carefully. It held a silver necklace with a small, teardrop shaped crystal as the pendant. It was beautiful. He gulped. Who--?

Lance wasn’t an idiot. He tried to act like one, maybe to make the other underestimate him so he got praised when he did something good. He remembered there was someone who avoided looking at him. Someone who stole glances of him. Someone who was a little flushed and distracted. _Keith._

He wanted to jump up and rush to the other and thank him or… Or something. But then he stopped in front of his door. No. Teasing Keith a little wouldn’t hurt. Lance hung the necklace around his neck, undressed, had a long shower and then went to sleep. He was sure Keith was laying wide awake and think about him. Good.

On the next day Lance waited to be left alone with Keith. They went training and Lance was extra slow hoping he could buy alone time with the grumpy paladin. But he wasn’t that lucky. They left the dressing room and headed to the arena walking over a long, dark corridor. It wasn’t that dark, but blurry; they tried to save energy by using the lights lowly in some places. Like there. Finally Hunk remembered he left something in the locker and went back.

Lance grinned. That was his chance. He reached out and grabbed Keith’s arm - _whoa, he really had muscles_ -, then he did something he didn’t even plan. He wanted just to stop the other and ask about the present, but instead of that he--

“Wha--” Keith tried to ask something that Lance never got to know. He pulled the other paladin in and pressed his lips to Keith’s. _He kissed him_. He didn’t know he would do this. He didn’t know he needed this. Suddenly everything was so clear. He had a huge crush on this young man, in the size of the Earth. He heard Keith whimpered. He wanted to pull away and whisper a cocky thank you, meaning the present, but instead of that he took air through his nose and tried to deepen the kiss.

Strong arms were wrapped around him and Keith pulled him closer to himself. His chest was like a brick wall - _it was just the armor_ , Keith said later -, and Keith kissed him back. Chaste and unsure and a little too sloppy. Lance smiled, then pressed closer, he let his hands slide up on Keith’s back, fingers wandering into dark locks. He deepened the kiss, tasting Keith curious and careful. Man, he should have done this sooner.

They heard a soft noise what sounded like _“Oh boy”_ , but just parted when they were out of air. Lance pressed his forehead to Keith’s and registered the other paladin placed his hands on his hips.

“Why’d I get this?” Keith asked. Lance glanced up at him, smiling.

“For the necklace.”

Keith frowned, but his hands were still resting on Lance’s hips. “What necklace?”

Lance pulled away, white as a sheet of paper. He gaped. “Wha-- H-- I thought it was y-you…”

“It was him.” The firm sentence came and they both turned to the source of the voice. It belonged to Pidge, who was standing beside a dazed and smiling Hunk. “He bought it a year ago but was too shy as a bunny to give it to you. So I sneaked into his room then to your room and put it there,” she explained with a very satisfied, wide grin.

“You’re a genius, Pidge!” Hunk praised her.

“I had kind of enough of his pining,” she added with a smirk.

Keith was shocked. His eyes were wide and obviously had no idea what to do.

“You’re welcome,” Pidge added, then gently poked Hunk to leave.

“So…” Lance started when they were alone in the corridor. Keith’s face started to burn again, it was visible in the half-light as well, and he looked away. This way Lance could see even the tip of his ear were on fire. “Thanks for the necklace. I really like it.”

Keith looked at him. He nodded. “I… I thought about you when I saw it and… and I thought it would suit you and… God, Lance, I can’t…”

Lance chuckled. “Keith… Do you like me?”

If it’s possible, Keith turned even more red. He sank his teeth into his lower lip. Lance tried to keep the eye contact, but at that action his glance slid down to Keith’s lips and he mirrored it. He bit into his own lower lip, then gulped and forced himself to look up into Keith’s eyes again. Keith nodded.

“I… I like you, Lance. A lot.” He sighed. “I can’t even sleep, I forget to eat, you’re always on my mind. I like you like… _like_ you. I wish I could explain it.”

Lance smiled widely, then he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. He pulled him closer, their noses almost touched.

“I like you too,” he whispered happily. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Keith grinned, then he pushed his nose against Lance’s. He felt so light and happy. “Hey, Lance.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Sure. But first there’s a thing I need to know.”

“Name it.”

“Did you wrap the box of the necklace?”

“Of course.”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, I figured.”

“What? Why?” Lance’s chuckle grew into a soft laugh. He couldn’t answer. “Hey! It was hard to find wrapping paper! What’s your problem with the wrapping?”

Lance’s laughed. “Nothing. I like it.”

Keith huffed, Lance chuckled, then pulled him into a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
